Shadow of the Angels
by Paradox Man
Summary: SotC/Eva crossover. I suck at summaries, so there be none. Constructive crit. is good. Flames are funny, so go ahead and make a fool of yerself.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of the Angels**

Chapter 1: The beginning

Shinji walked across the beach, seconds after the Third Impact. The sound of the red waves constantly crashing down on the shore calmed him. He continued to stumble across the beach. _"No, everyone can't be gone... There must be someone here... Or anywhere..." _Shinji thought as he tried to not have _another_ mental breakdown... Until he found a ruined metal pyramid sideways and submerged in the LCL sea... NERV headquarters. Screams inevitably followed. Even more when Shinji explored it and found the beheaded corpse of his father... He decided to stop in Terminal Dogma, which was half submerged.

_"Why are you here." _An almost monotone voice echoed through Terminal Dogma, causing Shinji to curl up in a ball next to Maya's now broken laptop.

"Who are you?" Shinji yelled out.

_"You have already forgotten my voice, Shinji?" _The person said again, appearing next to Shinji, her blue hair hanging in front of her red eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders for a seemingly unknown reason though.

"R-Rei?" Shinji stuttered, calming down a little.

"I have found someone you would like to meet, Shinji." Rei said, taking Shinji by the arm and dragging him until he got up. They walked through many corridors until they got to Rei's cloning room. Shinji looked around, confused.

"Where are we Rei?" He asked, but got no answer. Rei began typing on a small keyboard attached to the first tube, making Asuka appear in the middle, her spine was still removed, along with her eye and her arm. Shinji, of course, had a nice scream.

"There is a way to revive her." Rei said, Shinji stared at her.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, first, there is some bad news." Rei said.

"What?"

"Every angel except for Lilith has been revived... The only way to revive Asuka is to destroy each Angel and take a piece of them, so if even one of them self destructs, it'll be over." Rei explained.

"H-how am I supposed to defeat them without an Eva?" Shinji yelled.

"Skill."

"... Did you just make a joke?" Shinji asked, only getting hit in the face with the back of a katana.

"That's what you get." Rei only got a small whimper in response. "Now, if once you destroy all of them, Asuka will return, along with me and Misato, the rest have to come out themselves... Fail, and everyone is screwed... Oh, did I mentioned you ended the possibility of humanity on any other planet?" Rei said, seemingly getting angrier with each word.

"Rei, are you alright?" Shinji asked, stepping back.

"Yes. I'm alright, now, I have found where the first Angel has reawoken. Adam is in the White Moon. Luckily, there is a teleporter one room on your left that will take you there. Remember, if even one self destructs, the human race will basically be screwed, and you'll have to be alone until you kill yourself. Got it?" Rei said, disappearing and reappearing at the door to the teleporter room.

"Yes." Shinji replied.

"Now, grab the katana and come with me." Rei said, disappearing into the room. Shinji did as he was told. The room lit up as he walked in, only to see that Rei was standing next to a teleporter, already activated.

"You're very fast." Shinji said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Rei replied, returning the smile. "Now hurry up, I can't keep it on for long." She said, her smile disappearing. Shinji nodded but when he looked back up, Rei disappeared.

_"... I'm not going to like this..."_ Shinji thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes, I know it's very short, but I work like that, easier to update, right? If not, then I'm surprised you understood the anime Lulz


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow of the Angels**_

Chapter 2: Adam

Adam was walking on the water of Antartica, occasionally complaining about not being as big as Lilith. _**"Man, I'm the first angel and I am not the biggest! Who came up with that! It makes no sense! Gwah! She even gets a better Impact... Wait, where is my moon!"**_He yelled before firing a beam in a random direction.

"... Here goes nothing..." Shinji said to himself before jumping into the teleporter. He saw Adam ranting before noticing that he was standing on a piece of ice big enough for a foot. ONE foot, the second he noticed that he plummeted to the red water, getting Adam's attention almost immediately.

_**"A survivor... Hm, I wonder if I should keep him alive as proof that Lilith failed... Should I blow him to hell by self destructing again... Maybe beams are better... Or guns, oh maybe even trappin' him in a brick of ice then shattering it, but... What was I talking about? Bah I'll just kill the kid."**_Adam said to himself, in the time it took for him to say that though, Shinji already swam up to his foot and climbed on.

_"_Angels can talk?" Shinji thought. _"Wait, how do I kill this thing! How am I even alive!" _

"Hold your katana up." Rei's voice rung out in Shinji's head.

"If you say so..." Shinji sighed before holding it up. It glowed red and so did Adam's ankle. Adam then began to shake his foot around. Shinji stabbed Adam's ankle and gripped the katana.

_**"Get off you squirt!"**_ Adam yelled out before sending out a wave of energy, knocking Shinji into a remaining piece of ice.

"Okay, this is actually easier than I thought." Shinji said before seeing Adam charging up a beam. "Good lord!" He yelled before diving into the water right before the beam hit the ice. He swam over to Adam's foot and climbed on to it again.

_**"Okay, now you are annoying!"**_ Adam yelled before bug like wings burst from his back and he flew high up into the sky, Shinji quickly stabbed Adam in his ankle and held on for his life.

"Focus on Adam!" Rei's voice once again rang in Shinji's head.

"O-okay..." Shinji closed his eyes and focused on Adam, and his shine disappeared, showing that he looked like a completely white Eva with same colored armor. He climbed on Adam's back by sticking his katana between the parts of the armor, he noticed that everytime he even moved his katana, an AT field would flash around him and Adam for a split second.

_"I have to get him out of the sky..."_ Shinji stumbled to his feet on Adam's back as he slowly walked over to Adam's wings. _"Going down..."_ He thought before slicing a wing off. Adam immediately did a barrel roll, making Shinji plummet to the water. Instead he hit a pillar of ice.

_**"Time to finish this kid off."**_ Adam thought before dive bombing, powering up a large energy ball as he did so.

_"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away... Screw that I'm not going to die!" _Shinji thought before throwing his katana at Adam and jumping into the water. He started to feel weaker from the second he threw his katana. _"Wow, I'm about to die anyway... I knew I couldn't help anyon-" _Shinji was interrupted by a loud scream, from Adam. He turned around to see that the Lance of Longinus was stabbed in it's eye... But it was blue.

_**"Im-impossible... I will not lose..." **_Adam said before disappearing. The blue Lance of Longinus fell into Shinji's hand, but he did not respond.

_"Yay... I win..."_ He thought before closing his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author note: I noticed something. Lance of Longinus LoL. Lulz.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji opened his eyes to see a large black shadow standing in front of him. It disappeared, and the lights came on. He was back in Terminal Dogma, his Lance of Longinus turned into a katana. Rei appeared behind him.

"I can't believe that you were an Eva pilot." Rei sighed and looked down at Shinji. Shinji's skin was a little pale.

"What happened?" Shinji asked Rei.

"Simple, the basic anime cliche where you get messed up, but you kill the enemy anyway due to a large amount of luck just to pass out and wake up somewhere safe... In other words, you own Adam, Adam own you."

"... Okay then... So, who's my next victim?"

"Your next victim is the Price of God, he now can use the element of water to his advantage, your next Angel is Sachiel." Rei said. "He is inside the White Moon."

"Wait, you said Adam was in the White Moon too, he didn't even know where it was..." Shinji said, laughing a little.

"... The next teleporter is next to your father's dead body." Rei said, getting a scream for a response. "What was that for!" She yelled.

"I just wanted to get it out now."

"... Leave. Now." Rei said angrily.

Shinji did as he was told, but he screamed anyway when he saw his father's dead body, so he threw it in the LCL lake and used the teleporter on the cross.

_"A forest... I guess she was right this time." _Shinji thought before seeing Sachiel walking around the middle of GeoFront 01. _"... Once again, how do I kill this!"_

"Do you listen at all? Raise your katana!" Rei's voice echoed in Shinji's head so he did as he was told, he only saw a small beam of light point at Sachiel's hand, and 2 others shot out towards his head and core.

_"THREE glowing spots!" _Shinji thought as he dashed through the forest. Sachiel realized Shinji was there and turned around to face him.

_**"You..."**_ Sachiel growled as Shinji jumped on his foot. Sachiel started to walk towards a lake near the wall of the White Moon. Shinji stabbed his katana into his ankle and saw many vains sticking out of Sachiel that could be used for climbing. His arms seemed more buff.

_"Okay, I'll take down his arm first!" _Shinji started climbing up Sachiel's leg. Sachiel's signature blade came out of it's hand as he swung it near his leg as he walked, trying to get Shinji off.

_"Perfect."_ Shinji jumped from Sachiel's leg on to it's hand. He rose the katana up, making a strange sign resembling the Tree Of Sephiroth appear on Sachiel's wrist. Shinji stabbed the sign and dark blue blood spewed from Sachiel's wound. Sachiel began to wave his hand around. Shinji stabbed his sword into the sign again as he latched on to it, the pressure from the Angel's blood slowly pushing it out. Then the sign disapeared.

_**"You foolish Lilim shall die!"**_ Sachiel yelled out as an AT field covered the place where the sign was. Shinji jumped off of his hand while it was in the air and on to one of Sachiel's spikes on it's chest. Shinji was then launched off of it by a wave of energy. 

_"Again?"_ Shinji saw Sachiel getting ready to stab Shinji with it's massive blade. Shinji jumped out of the way of the incoming blade and on to it's hand. He ran up his hand and flipped back on to Sachiel's chest before it was able to even take it's blade out. Sachiel moved around, trying to get Shinji off, but it did now work, Shinji jumped from a spike on to Sachiel's rib cage where he rose his katana, the back of the rib cage glowed red. _"Die!"_ Shinji thought as he slashed at the glowing spot on his ribs, causing them to open and show Sachiel's core.

_**"Why don't you die!" **_Sachiel yelled out as water started to shoot out from the ground, barely missing Shinji who jumped and stabbed the core. Sachiel yelled out as water smashed into Shinji, making him start to slip. He felt his katana vibrate. 

_"What's going on?"_ Shinji thought as the tip turned into something that look more like a drill. _"... Strange..." _He thought before stabbing Sachiel's core with it. Sachiel screamed and slowly crashed to the ground.

_"Hurry, stab it's mask!"_ Rei's voice echoed through the White Moon. Shinji did as she said, and black tentacles shot through his body.

_"What the fu..." _Shinji collapsed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If I'm correct this is longer than the other chapters.


End file.
